


Rubbing nipples

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam and Louis share a kiss...and some other things





	Rubbing nipples

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I found it on my computer and I'm assuming I wrote it in 2015 and completely forgot about it. So excuse any grammar or formatting mistakes.

The thought has stayed in the back of Liam’s mind since the interview. He tries to avoid it really, but it pops up in the most inconvenient of times. Like right before he hits the “crescendo”, his hand absent-mindedly running down his chest, his other hand speeding up. He remembers how Louis had stiffened and let out a gasp so quiet only Liam could hear, before questioning why Liam was fondling his nipples and remarking on how it was making him horny. He thinks about what it would be like if Louis let him play with his nipples freely. To be able to lick and twist and pull and have Louis shudder underneath him. Thinks about the sounds Louis would make and before he knows it he’s groaning and coming in his hand. 

Other inconvenient times include how sometimes Louis runs his hand over his chest while he talks or when Louis walks around without a shirt on, and tonight, how Louis thought it would be a great idea to cuddle while they re-watch Age of Ultron. Louis is lying against his chest and Liam’s got his arms wrapped around him, and his hands resting on Louis’ tummy. He hasn’t really paid much attention to the movie ever since he thought of how easy it would be to move his hand up and lightly rub Louis nipple. He spends a good five minutes talking himself out of it and another five minutes slowly inching his hand up without Louis noticing. He let his hand rest there for a while waiting for a scene to come that will hold Louis’ attention before lightly rubbing his thumb feeling Louis’ nipple pebble up instantly. Louis stiffens, making Liam freeze, and then laughs. Liam lets out the breath he was holding not really knowing what’s going on in the movie, but letting out a chuckle anyway. After that Liam gets away with intermittently flicking Louis’ nipple for 3 minutes before Louis finally speaks up about it. “Liam if you’re gonna fondle me nipples don’t do a half arsed job of it,” Louis says, settling further back into Liam’s chest. 

“Oh,” Liam says, feeling his face heat up. 

Louis tilts his head up looking Liam in the eye, “Well go on Payno, I know you’re not one to leave a job half finished.”

Liam breathes out, thoughts running through his head about where this could go if he ends up with a truly horny Louis on his hands, but his curiosity is too strong and it wasn’t really a conscious decision to have his hand slip down and slide under Louis’ shirt. He sets into it now, switching between rubbing Louis’ nipple slowly and then fast, feeling Louis sink into him. Liam moves his hand to Louis’ other nipple rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger before lightly tugging on it and Louis gasps and bites down on his bottom lip. He goes back to the other nipple and tugs feeling Louis stiffen and slightly whine and Liam isn’t thinking anymore after that, doesn’t know what comes over him when he puts his mouth on Louis’ neck and sucks or when he uses his free hand to feel whether Louis’ hard or not. And Liam was right, Louis makes the most beautiful sounds, he’s writhing against Liam and with every light scrape against his nipple comes a gasp and with every pull comes a high pitched whine and Liam’s drinking it all in while he sucks little marks on Louis’ throat. Liam leans back watching Louis arch up into his hand and moan. Louis turns to meet his eyes and Liam stares not ready for how pretty Louis would look, face flushed, pupils blown and his bottom lip red from Louis biting down on it. 

“Liam,” Louis whispers and Liam shakes out of it dragging his eyes away from Louis’ mouth back to Louis’ eyes. “Liam you can kiss me,” Liam watches Louis flick his tongue out, licking his bottom lip, “I want you to kiss me.” Liam absent-mindedly rubs Louis’ nipple, watches Louis close his eyes and bite his lip. He leans closer feeling Louis’ breath fan out against his face and can he can smell the mint Louis had earlier after he smoked before the movie. Liam feels Louis’ heart pounding which settles his own nerves and he leans in sighing against Louis lips feels his heart flutter a bit and he shakes with it. Louis brings his hand up to caress Liam’s face pressing his thumb against the side of Liam’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. Liam moans, letting Louis fill in everywhere in every crack and crevice of his mind, body and soul. He’s always heard that you would just know when someone was the right one and he thought he had that with Sophia or even Danielle, but nothing has ever felt like this. Louis shudders as Liam presses his fingers into his hip, bringing Louis in closer. He can feel how hard Louis’ on his thigh and he moans.

Louis breaks the kiss, rubbing his thumb against Liam’s cheek and panting. “God, you’re so fit Liam. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“What, really?” Liam slides his hands under Louis’ shirt and gently tugs it up; brings it over Louis’ head after Louis raises his arms. Liam marvels in sight of Louis’ flushed skin, his mouth watering at the sight of Louis’ nipples puckered and swollen, the skin around them pinched red. He pushes Louis to lay back against the couch.

“Yeah I guess I kind of avoided really thinking about it until this year, but it’s always been there, especially recently.”

“It’s kind of been that way to me too,” Liam says hovering over Louis. He presses his lips to Louis’ enjoying the gentle slide as they fit together. He breaks the kiss and moves down, leaving little kisses down Louis throat and chest until he gets to Louis’ nipples. Louis whimpers at the first lick hands gripping the couch. Liam sucks on the little bead, lightly scraping it with his teeth while pinching and rubbing the other nipple.

Louis arches into his mouth whining and grinding down on Liam’s thigh in between his legs, “Liam please.” 

Liam slides his hand down feeling Louis’ soft tummy before pulling Louis’ cock out of his joggers, “Of course you’re not wearing any pants,” Liam chuckles. 

“Of course I’m not Liam, what kind of man do you take me as,” Louis breathes out as Liam begins to slowly stroke his dick. Liam moves to his other nipple and takes it into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it and sucking on it hard. Louis moans thrusting into his hand and Liam strokes faster, twisting up and thumbing at the head. He tugs at Louis’ nipple and Louis shouts Liam’s name before coming in his hand. Liam watches him as he comes, takes in the fluttering of his eyelashes and the way his throat moves as he swallows, saves it all to memory. 

Liam leaves light kisses up Louis’ chest and connects their mouths together. When they break apart Louis sighs settling down into the couch, “This better not just be a one off Liam Payne.”

“Course not I could play with your nipples forever. Also I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
